Neverrest
Neverrests are Elves who through total lack of daylight and sleep, as well as some other affeliation, have turned into crazed lunatics. They appear fraile, but through pure madness they can still be quite deadly. Many of these Neverrests dwell within the streets of Raknyll City. Unlike the Drow, these elves are naturally accustomed to the darkness as their shadowy cousins. They are still technically still normal elves, only they've surcummed to madness and illness. Most Neverrests have little to no recollection of who they were before their condition. However most will have a strong resistence to attacking those who they loved in their previous state. Neverrests will attack anything that looks "healthy" to them out of pure spite. When solo or in packs they will usually attempt to hide and attack from the shadows. In hordes they swarm and attempt to surround their victims. Stats (Normal) *'Neverrest' *'Size/Type: ' Medium Humanoid (Elf) *'Hit Dice:' 1d8 (10 hp) *'Initiative:' +6 *'Speed:' 20 ft. (4 squares) *'Armor Class:' 12 (+2 Dex,), touch 12, flat-footed 10 *'Base Attack/Grapple:' +2/+3 *'Attack:' Dagger (1d4/19-20), Mace, light (1d6/x2) *'Full Attack:' Dagger (1d4/19-20), Hand Axe (1d6/x3), Throwing Axe (1d6/x2/10ft.) *'Space/Reach:' 5 ft./5 ft. *'Special Attacks:' None *'Special Qualities:' Neverrest traits, Darkvision (60 ft.) *'Saves:' Fort -1, Ref +2, Will -4* *'Abilities:' Str 8, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 4, Cha 6 *'Skills: ' Hide +8, Listen +8, +8 Move Silently, Search +2, Spot +2 *'Feats:' Weapon Finesse *'Environment:' Underground, Dark City Streets. *'Organization:' Solo, Pack (3-5), Horde (8-20) *'Challenge Rating:' 1 *'Treasure:' Standard *'Alignment:' Usually Chaotic Evil *'Advancement:' *'Level Adjustment:' Stats (Second Stage) *'Neverrest' *'Size/Type: ' Medium Humanoid (Elf) *'Hit Dice:' 1d8 (18 hp) *'Initiative:' +6 *'Speed:' 25 ft. (5 squares) *'Armor Class:' 14 (+4 Dex,), touch 12, flat-footed 10 *'Base Attack/Grapple:' +4/+5 *'Attack:' Dagger (1d4/19-20), Hand Axe (1d6/x3), Throwing Axe (1d6/x2/10ft.) *'Full Attack:' Dagger (1d4/19-20), Mace, light (1d6/x2) *'Space/Reach:' 5 ft./5 ft. *'Special Attacks:' None *'Special Qualities:' Neverrest traits, Darkvision (60 ft.) *'Saves:' Fort 2, Ref +4, Will -4* *'Abilities:' Str -4, Dex 18, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 4, Cha 4 *'Skills: ' Hide +8, Listen +8, +8 Move Silently, Search +2, Spot +2 *'Feats:' Weapon Finesse *'Environment:' Underground, Dark City Streets. *'Organization:' Solo, Pack (3-5), Horde (8-20) *'Challenge Rating:' 2 *'Treasure:' Standard *'Alignment:' Usually Chaotic Evil *'Advancement:' *'Level Adjustment:' Neverrest Traits *-2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, -6 Wisdom, -4 Charisma *Medium size. *A Neverrest’s base land speed is 20 feet. *Immunity to sleep spells and effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. (Not reflected in the saving throw modifiers given here.) *Cannot sleep. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. This trait replaces the high elf’s low-light vision. *Quickness (Su) A Neverrest is supernaturally quick. It can take an extra standard action or move action during its turn each round. *Weapon Proficiency: Neverrests are automatically proficient with Daggers, Axes and Throwing Axes. *+8 racial bonus on Hide, Listen and Move Silently checks. +2 racial bonus on Search, and Spot checks. *Automatic Languages: Common, Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. Does not speak very well in any language.